


Tid Bits of Poetry

by MiddlemistRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddlemistRed/pseuds/MiddlemistRed
Summary: Bits of Poetry I have written over the years.





	1. The Cavalry

Broken blade and blodied eyes  
The tempest screams in the darkened skies  
We know we might die tonight  
But still we will plunge into that fight  
Mount and rider, unified  
And no matter the foe, we shall ride


	2. I Walk

I walk with shoulders high  
Tall and proud I will face the night  
The world may bring me pain  
But I will never be broke and chained

I walk with an even stride  
My tears have long since dried  
The world may bring me sorrow  
But I will face tomorrow

I walk with flaming eyes  
I have seen many fall and rise  
The world may bring me loss  
But I won't lose myself to its jaws

I shall not trip nor stumble  
shall not fall, nor will I buckle  
I shall fight till my last breath  
For I will never give any less


	3. Push and Pull

Push and pull  
Roar and rumble  
Born like midnight frost  
Pulled thin like cotton

Push and pull  
Drag and dropping  
They flee and they chase  
Into the darkness

Push and pull  
Give then given  
They reach where we've been  
And they take me home

Push and pull  
From far below  
Yet they seem so close  
As they grow and bloom

Push and pull  
They whisper and dance  
We leave them behind  
False feathers and wings


	4. As the World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually written for a Dragon Age fic called As The World Falls Down by Khirsah.

She steps into a crowd of masks  
Who gasp and spin and turn  
The sun itself upon the earth

The crowd is one, a rippling mass  
Who flee her, least they burn  
She meets their gaze, when they'll meet hers

She steps forward, they step away  
She sweeps them with her gaze  
Leaving cinders in its scalding path

His whispered breath, as if to pray  
The crowd now a cursed maze  
Between him and his hearts other half

He is a man of silver and blue  
Where she is gold and red  
They have played a dangerous game

Yet the love upon his face, true  
to the dance floor he led  
And he danced with the living flame

They murmured with heads tilted in  
The crowd left far behind  
They cling to another, silver and gold

His hands trace down her pale, soft skin  
And in her hair they twined  
She pushed still closer, into his hold

The song trailed off, but passion stays  
And her lips he now claims  
applause pulls them apart too soon

They jump, and against him she sways  
She bows, but they do not stay  
For the sun has found her moon


	5. Wings

I danced through the world  
The wilds at my back  
around me they curled  
Behind me they drag

They look on with fear  
They look with such awe  
Their life was sincere  
And than yet, so small

I observed from afar  
So fleeting were they  
Yet they seemed like stars  
From so far away

So flawed in their ways  
As they fought and swore  
Yet numbered their days  
As they march to war

They cling and they grasp  
To whatever's in reach  
It might be their last  
Until they might sleep


	6. Night and Day

At night my soul  
Opened up  
And I was the sole  
Seeing judge  
And then the star dies

In the daylight I smile  
Laugh and I'll breathe  
Run the extra mile  
So you believe  
All of my lies


	7. Little White Lies

I was told  
When I don't feel right  
To come to you  
So you could hold me   
while I cried

I was told  
When darkness comes  
And I feel blind  
You would take my hand and   
be my guide

I was told when I was young  
Full of life and full of song  
That I could always go so far  
That I could never fall so hard

I was told to open up my eyes  
To see past these fleeting trials  
But all I saw was lies  
Hid behind smiles


End file.
